Original Sin
Esses contos, são pertencentes a Terra 132015, fazendo uma homenagem direta ao Dia dos Pais de 2018. Parcialmente exato, narrado por Jedah Dohma, sobre os nascimentos previstos dos filhos dos Lutadores do Destino. Prólogo. "O maior medo de um poeta é seu inevitável encontro com a eterna escuridão." Essa frase reflete bastante na situação que este mundo se encontra. Um fato que está corroendo o ciclo natural da vida é a insistência da humanidade em negar a morte, tudo por conta de sua hipocrisia e de seu egoísmo em buscar a ilustre felicidade. Essas ações provam que os humanos conspiram para destruírem a si mesmos, junto com todos os outros seres vivos inocentes. Um câncer que não para de se expandir. Não se engane. Nenhum ser humano é puro, todos cometem pecados terríveis para satisfazerem vossos desejos, alguns vão além, usando a fictícia “justiça” ou “paz” como uma forma de justificar seus atos. Aproveite este momento, pois eu irei relatar os maiores pecados cometido por mortais ditos puros. Avareza – Generosidade. A primeira história aconteceu no Japão, em 2030. Uma nova vida havia aberto seus olhos para o mundo, porém algo a ameaça. Doutor: De acordo com os exames, seu filho deverá se manter vivo num tempo estimado de uma semana. *limpava seus óculos* Shingo: Como!? *assustado com o que acabou de ouvir* Mas por quê? O que aconteceu, doutor? Me diga! *ficando muito furioso e assustado* Doutor: Acalme-se, Yabuki-san. Seu filho nasceu com uma doença totalmente nova, causada por um vírus que está destruindo seus vasos sanguíneos. Não adianta fazer transfusão de sangue humano, visto que o vírus alterou seu tipo sanguíneo. Se tentarmos fazer isso, o sangue de seu filho irá coagular, e eventualmente, ele morrerá. Eu sinto muito, Yabuki-san. O humano, conhecido como Shingo Yabuki, ficou arrasado. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, mas não podia deixar sua cria perecer, em no máximo uma semana. Ele queria quebrar o ciclo que o destino deixou para seu filho, algo imperdoável. O mortal implorou para os deuses, que ele já havia ajudado em diversas ocasiões, por uma forma de poupar a vida de seu filho, porém, estes eram omissos, ignorando seus apelos. Depois de tantos anos fazendo o que julgava certo, Shingo não seria recompensado, pior, para ele aquilo era o pior dos castigos que um pai poderia receber. Sem muitas escolhas, o mortal me procurou, e consequentemente me encontrou. Aquilo mostrou para mim o quão longe um ser humano pode ir para preservar sua dita felicidade. Eu o propus um contrato: Jedah: Eu salvarei a vida de sua cria, porém, sua alma será minha pela eternidade. Você não irá nem para o céu e nem para o inferno. Não importa aonde vá, você será minha ferramenta e eu poderei usá-lo quando eu bem entender. Esse é o seu castigo por almejar uma interferência no ciclo vital *mostrando para Shingo* o contrato que deveria ser assinado com sangue* Você aceita tal maldição? Shingo: Você pode não entender, mas um pai iria até o inferno por seu filho. Esse é o dever de um pai, proteger seus filhos acima de tudo e se esse é o preço para salvá-lo, então eu ac... *emocionado e lacrimejando até ser interrompido* ???: Espere Shingo! Não faça isso! Eu havia olhado para aquele que interferiu na conclusão do contrato e visualizei uma versão sombria daquele mortal. Provavelmente é uma Satsui no Hadou. Shingo: Evil Shingo? O que faz aqui? Evil Shingo: Eu posso salvar o seu filho. Jedah: Não ouse interferir no contrato, Satsui no Hadou. Shingo: Como você sabe da situação do Kaishi? Eu não contei isso nem para a Kei. Evil Shingo: Eu sou seu Satsui no Hadou. Seus sentimentos e pensamentos negativos são compartilhados comigo. Tudo pelo que você andou passando nesses cinco dias, eu também senti. Shingo: Por que você salvaria o meu filho? Evil Shingo: Não sei o porquê, mas eu quero proteger o seu garoto. Eu quero vê-lo crescer e se tornar forte. Esse é um desejo que adquiri durante esses cinco dias. A Satsui no Hadou mostrava seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Jedah: Interferir com o ciclo vital é um erro que os humanos insistem em cometer. Isso ocasiona problemas como superpopulação. Muitas bocas para alimentar tendo que se contentarem com migalhas, animais deixando de existir para suprir a necessidade de muitos, crianças vivendo na rua a deriva de monstros piores que qualquer um. É para isso que serve o castigo, se você nega-lo estará colaborando para o agravamento disso tudo. Shingo: Eu não me importo se minha alma vai queimar no inferno por isso, eu vou salvar o meu filho, custe o que custar! Evil Shingo, eu aceito. O mortal aceitou a ajuda de seu Satsui no Hadou. O médico havia sido específico, não poderia haver transfusão de sangue humano, entretanto não havia dito nada sobre sangue youkai. Foi feita uma transfusão de sangue entre Evil Shingo e o recém-nascido. O sangue do Satsui no Hadou sobrepujou o vírus e modificou o DNA da cria de Shingo. Como resultado, o filho do mortal insolente ficou com olhos escarlates e uma pele escurecida, deixando de ser um mero humano para se tornar um Cambion com chamas escarlates. Apesar do pecado feito, é admirável ver o quanto um pai pode ir tão longe para salvar seu filho. Shingo Yabuki, você conseguiu a minha admiração. Waiting for You. Em uma dimensão tomada por sangue de desgraça, onde nenhum ser deveria colocar seus pés, lá estava eu confinado, por enquanto. Naquele dia, eu foi visitado por uma humana. Sakura: Jedah Dohma. Eu vim lhe fazer um acordo. Jedah: Que tipo de acordo? Sakura: Me dê uma forma de obter filhos. Jedah: Você está me pedindo para criar homúnculos? Sakura: "Você está me pedindo para criar homúnculos?" Só me permita criar os meus filhos da forma que eu quero. Não precisa me dizer o preço desse acordo, eu sei que você quer a minha alma. Jedah: Sua alma não tem utilidade para mim. O que você me pediu foi algo único. Pois bem, eu lhe darei duas pedras vermelhas. Elas terão uma alma acoplada, através dessas pedras você poderá criar seus filhos a sua imagem e eu me encarregarei de lhe ensinar tudo o que for preciso, até lhe ensinarei a criar outras pedras vermelhas. Sakura: Assim? De graça? Jedah: Nada neste mundo é de graça. Kyoko's Intermission. O terceiro, explica como os Carniceiros de Deuses, um casal de Homúnculos se portam. Um dos maiores pecados que a humanidade já criou. Você sabia que para criar um homúnculo é necessário que seja criada uma Pedra Filosofal que serve de núcleo para este? Para criar essa Pedra Escarlate é necessário que almas sejam roubadas. Graças a humana, eu acoplei a alma de Modeus e Medusa em suas respectivas pedras. É impossível criar uma alma, porém, reutilizar uma e moldá-la, é totalmente possível. De certa forma, graças a humana eu criei dois seres que irão destruir os deuses e a humanidade. Jedah: Eu poderia dar mais detalhes sobre como eu consegui tal façanha, mas sei que você já está de saída. Não é? Len, a Succubus. Len: Jedah Dohma. Eu quero saber como posso recuperar a memória do meu amado Modeus. Jedah: Seu nome agora é Sonoichi Kasugano, mas não adianta vê-lo. Ele pode ter a alma de Modeus, mas eu remontei sua alma de acordo com o desejo da humana. Nem você, Len, poderá mudar isso. Len: Talvez ele não se lembre de mim, mas manterei meus olhos nele. Ela vai embora e eu permaneço em meu confinamento, lembrando como os humanos criaram sua própria destruição. Observação: Essa parte é narrada por Kyoko Kasugano. Mais uma vez eu visito o túmulo dele. Deixo umas flores e me lembro de sua voz me instruindo. Ele se identificou como Junk Dog para mim e eu entendo o porquê. Em 2034, no dia que meu Otouto nasceu, eu fiquei desesperada. Achei que minha Oka-san iria me abandonar de uma vez para dar toda sua atenção para ele. Yare Yare Dawa... Eu ainda tinha que aguentar aquele cara batendo em mim por tentar conseguir o amor de minha mãe. Foi naquele momento que eu fugi de casa e decidi viver na rua, como uma sobrevivente. Depois de muito tempo na rua, eu acabei ficando com fome então tentei assaltar um homem, usando minhas dolorosas chamas para intimida-lo, mas eu fui pega de surpresa. ???: Chamas? Pessoas que dependem de poderes para intimidar os outros não merecem minha atenção. Quando ele disse aquilo, eu fiquei irada e o ataquei com minhas chamas. Não sei como explicar, mas ele me derrotou com muita facilidade. Kyoko: Por favor...me diga... ???: Dizer o quê? Kyoko: Me diga como eu posso ser forte?! ???: Não há uma resposta. Tudo que eu posso fazer é te levar no caminho para que você a encontre sozinha. Depois daquilo, ele me levou até o seu ginásio abandonado. Me deu comida e me ensinou a não ser dependente das minhas chamas. Ele se identificou como Junk Dog, mas eu sei que era mentira. Agora entendo que ele queria me proteger do caos. Graças aos seus ensinamentos, eu lutei contra pessoas que se aproveitavam dos mais fracos, enfrentei adultos muito mais poderosos do que eu e me tornei uma pessoa melhor. Depois de tanto tempo, eu virei uma lenda nas ruas, The Princess of Fighters. Era assim que me chamavam. Kyoko: Por favor, me deixe ficar com você! Junk Dog: Volte para sua mãe. Isso é uma ordem. Kyoko: Por que? Ela nem se lembra mais de mim, depois que aquele invasor nasceu e das surras que aquele cara deu em mim... Junk Dog: Por isso você deve voltar. É o seu dever proteger e cuidar da mulher que te deu a vida. Pense, Kyoko. Existem milhares de crianças neste mundo que nunca tiveram uma mãe ou um irmão, não deixe que ambos fiquem longe de você. Kyoko: Mas... Junk Dog: Independente do que aconteça, confie em sua mãe. Ela nunca irá abandonar quem ama. Prometa para mim. Kyoko: E-Eu...prometo. Ele se identificava como Junk Dog, mas eu sabia que era mentira. Havia um segredo escondido em suas ações e eu descobri. Kyoko: Você sabia que eu era a filha da Sakura Kasugano, então por que cuidou de mim como se eu fosse sua filha? Junk Dog: Filhos não devem pagar pelos pecados dos pais. Se eu matasse você, não seria melhor que ela. Kyoko Kasugano, eu tive muitas chances de destruir a sua família, mas nunca segui adiante com isso. A vingança iria me corromper. Kyoko: Eu vou te ver de novo? Junk Dog: Provavelmente não. Foi divertido, Kyoko. Agora vá e fique com sua família. Ele se identificou como Junk Dog, mas eu sabia que era mentira. Nunca mais o vi depois daquele dia. Algum tempo depois, seu rosto apareceu no noticiário. Ele era o rei do crime, aquele que tentava manter tudo em ordem, porém foi morto e desmascarado. As pessoas o vêem como uma pessoa ruim, mas eu o vi como meu herói. Descanse em paz, Josuke Date. Soberba – Humildade. A segunda história aconteceu nos Estados Unidos, em 2040. Um filhote humano de apenas 10 anos de idade estava descobrindo como a realidade é pior do que poderia imaginar. Seu nome é Jeff, um mortal que nunca precisou batalhar para conseguir o que necessitava. Filho de Rock e Hotaru Howard, um casal de milionários filantrópicos que buscavam salvar o mundo e as pessoas que vivem nele. Por conta disso, Jeff sempre esteve viajando com seus pais. Sempre jogando Rockman Zero para passar o tempo. Ele nunca demonstrou um interesse ardente por lutas, sendo preferível para ele enfrentar seu melhor amigo, e isso deixava seus pais decepcionados. Rock: Jeff, qual sua dificuldade em aprender um simples Reppuken!? *muito irritado* Jeff: Mas pai, eu não quero aprender seus golpes e nem os da minha mãe. *abaixando os braços* Rock: Então que você quer? Jeff: Eu quero ser um professor! Como o Onizuka-sensei! *apontando para si mesmo* Rock: Virar professor? Você fica jogando o dia inteiro ou mexendo na Internet. Não consegue levar nada a sério! Você quer ser professor? Tudo bem Jeff, mas vai ter que aprender a lutar! Eu não vou poder te proteger para sempre, está entendendo? O que Megaman Zero te ensinou até agora? Jeff: Isso! *materializando uma espada de energia em seu braço* O Jeff-Saber! Rock: Onde você aprendeu isso? *impressionado com a espada de energia feita por seu filho* Jeff: Isso não é um nenhum golpe meu ou da Hitaru ou do próprio Terry. Eu fiquei sozinho com Megaman Zero enquanto vocês estavam dando atenção para o mundo. Você e a minha mãe nunca me abraçaram, nem ficavam comigo. Eu nunca tive importância para vocês dois, isso tudo porque eu não sinto esse amor todo por lutas! *quase lacrimejando* As únicas vezes que eu me senti importante, foram quando eu estava jogando Megaman Zero, porque parece que vocês me veem como uma decepção para essa família. Rock: Entendo. A partir de hoje, você estará proibido de jogar, usar internet ou assistir televisão, até que aprenda todos os meus golpes, do Terry e de sua mãe. Jeff: Não! Por favor, pai! São as únicas coisas que eu tenho! *quase de joelhos e chorando* Rock: Jeff, essa família não precisa de professores, precisa de lutadores. *respondendo friamente* Ele se retira, deixando seu filho chorar em vão. Aquele filhote de humano podia ser uma analogia a um pássaro preso em uma gaiola desde que nasceu. Ele foi privado das ruas, pois seus pais queriam protegê-lo, assim ele não teve experiências que os mesmos tiveram. Foi privado de amigos, tendo aulas particulares, com professores renomados, em casa. Tanta proteção que tornou este filhote em um homem fraco que tenta desesperadamente se fortalecer de alguma forma, pois estava desprovido de amor. Seu único refúgio era o mundo virtual, salvar o mundo usando uma espada era a única forma de se sentir valorizado. Por conta da atitude rígida de seu pai, aquele filhote de humano fugiu de casa. Fora de sua jaula, sem abrigo e sem amigos, ele foi para a casa daqueles que ele considera como uma família de verdade. Kei: Jeff-kun?! *assustada ao vê-lo naquele estado* O que você está fazendo aí fora todo ensopado? Cadê os seus pais? Jeff: Oba-san... *abraçando a com muita força* O filhote de humano contou sobre seus sentimentos para a família Yabuki e de como seus pais o negligenciavam. Ouvindo aquelas palavras sinceras, Shingo Yabuki, o humano da história anterior, entrou em contato com Rock Howard para tirar algumas satisfações. *Rock: Entendo. Então o Jeff está com vocês. Isso é bom *respondendo num tom aliviado* Shingo: Como assim Rock? O que está acontecendo? Não se trata um filho desse jeito! *Rock: Eu tive que fazer isso, Yabuki-san. Era a única forma de manter o Jeff em segurança. Shingo: Em segurança? *Rock: Há muito tempo, eu e meu tio Kain procuramos pistas sobre minha mãe, Marie. Nós acabamos descobrindo que ela era um anjo que foi envenenado. Eu e a Hotaru temos medo que o responsável por ter feito isso com a minha mãe faça o mesmo com o Jeff. Você pode notar que nunca o mostramos para a mídia, além dele não carregar o sobrenome Howard. Era tudo uma forma de protegê-lo. Eu fui duro, até demais, porque eu o amo. Tive que tomar medidas drásticas para que ele fosse afastado de nós, assim poderíamos ir atrás do responsável que levou a minha mãe. *ficando mais emocionado a cada palavra proferida* Shingo: Rock, seu filho não é fraco. Acredite na força dele, prendê-lo não vai ser bom para ele. Rock: Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Yabuki-san. Prometa que não vai revelar isso para ele. Shingo: Se for pelo bem dele, eu prometo. Rock: Muito obrigado, Yabuki-san. Para proteger sua cria e fortalecê-la, um pai pode cometer o pecado de irar seu filho. Mas este não é um pecado grave, Rock Howard deveria estar morto. Anjos e humanos não podem ter filhos, isso é um pecado contra o divino. Ele deveria aceitar a morte e levar seu filho consigo, porém, prefere continuar vivendo essa vida de mentiras. Você não salvará o mundo, Rock Howard, muito menos seu filho. Categoria:Histórias